


rest

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: They’re both tired





	rest

They stayed silent for too long. It was well past midnight when they finally spoke after the shouting.

Ori had gone through cycles of sleeping and waking, reaching out to Dori and crying and then giggling and then crying again. Nori silently wondered what goes on in a babe’s mind.

At some point, Ori slept for long enough that neither thought noise would wake her. She slept in her eldest sister’s arms, cooing and murmuring.

Dori crossed the room, touching one hand to Nori’s cheek. She looked ready to cry. 

“You look tired.”

“Oh, I am. I’m so tired, Dor.”


End file.
